


GUARDIAN DEVIL

by BethanyG101



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Language, M/M, Some intended yaoi, haunted memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethanyG101/pseuds/BethanyG101
Summary: Orihime is haunted by the death of Ulquiorra as he reached out for her only to fall short. Is he really gone forever? Will Orihime reconcile with her greatest regret or will she fall short again? All the while Ichigo is facing the same problem with the memory of a certain blue haired arrancar. FLUFF! ORIHIME X ULQUIORRA and ICHIGO X GRIMMJOW





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first UlquiHime attempt on this site. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please feel free to review and share you thoughts.

**Orihime POV:**  
  
I am a haunted by the ghost of my past every single night as I lay here in bed, asleep. His pale hand ever reaching for me in the distance. He was so close and yet oh so very far away. So calm and serene, even when facing death.  
  
How could so many emotions be seen on such an emotionless face? Hidden behind those large emerald eyes that seemed to be always be unknowingly weeping through tears of jade. A gaze truly out of this world. Completely unlike any other. Even when silent their voice carried far. Reigning loud and clear to my unsuspecting ears.  
  
Casting their spell of immaculate beauty and enchantment. Enslaving my gaze to his silent calling. Reeling me in with such an unknowing and understanding desire. A desire that I too wished to share. But, by the time I realized it...I was too late.  
  
When I finally reached out my hand...he was gone, and I never felt so alone.  
  
I awoke from my slumber with a gasp. My hand covered my mouth in sadness and in horror while the other reached for what wasn't there. For  who wasn’t there. Tears began to swell until my eyes could no longer contain them. Slowly my hand fell to my other across my mouth as I closed my eyes. My tears trickling down the sides of my face as they leaked from uncontrolled orbs, mourning the unforgotten.  
  
"Ulquiorra..."  
  
If I had been faster...If I hadn't been so hesitant...maybe things could have been different. Even though he was an enemy. Even though he kidnapped me and took me away from my friends...I often find myself longing for him. A man whom I had barely known. A man, not even human, but an arrancar. A beast in his own making. Unnatural and evolved, but still...so beautiful.  
  
All he wanted was just to understand. What it is to be human. What it is to belong. What it is...to love. Not reaching out and touching you... is my greatest regret.  
  
xXxXx  
  
The next morning when I awoke the sun had just barely rose. The morning dew still pressed against the window. Slowly, I rose out of bed, a slight chill in the air. I shivered and pulled my knees into my chest, bringing the covers with them. My mind wandering adrift, contemplating and envisioning the arrancar devil in his final moments.  
  
His creamy white skin and raven hair rivaling that of a fairytale princess. Perfectly sized lips that complimented his face. Brows that rendered absolutely no emotion whatsoever. And those eyes...so large and enticing. Mesmerizing and yet, so sad. Just piercing through my very soul as if they could really see inside me. Reaching for what he could not find and searching what for he did not understand.  
  
Even now, I can still hear his voice as if he were standing right in front me. His hand to my throat and my back against the cold wall. A touch that at one point sent chills down my spine and bumps to my flesh. A touch that I now long to embrace.  
  
“Do I frighten you Woman?”  
  
The more I remember, the more I see his face and hear his voice...the more it starts to weigh. "I'm not afraid." I answered quietly to myself as I placed a hand over my heart. "I'm not afraid..." I whispered one last time, giving myself the strength I need. With that. I took a deep breath and jumped out of bed, daring the day and what lied ahead. Quickly, I changed into my school clothes and rushed out of the door, baring the faintest of smiles.  
  
Today was a new day after all.  
  
xXxXx  
  
School was its usual self. I found myself staring out of the window daydreaming and watching as the first few drops of rain began to fall. The sky darkened as the clouds swirled overhead. A gust of wind whistled past the trees in the school yard, making the leaves dance violently.  
  
Looks like it’s going to storm. Hmm...Did I remember to pack an umbrella? I hope it lets up by the time school gets out.  
  
By the time lunch had come around, it had only gotten worse. So, we all decided to eat in the classroom. Ichigo and Uryu were knocking heads as usual. Chad was sitting quietly to himself with the occasional grunts and Tatsuki was fending off a rather lecherous redhead. Eventually, she managed to chase her out of the classroom and then slid the door in her face. I could help but giggle at the sight.  
  
Seeing things go back to normal after such a short time since Aizen was defeated made me feel so happy. We attend school more often now and take turns going out on patrol every night. Or at least Chad, Uryu and Ichigo do, along with that weird Afro guy. We usually kind of forget about him.  
  
But, even though we were victorious against the battle with Aizen...it came with a heavy price. A price that Ichigo paid for the safety of us all. I always hated being reminded of it because it reminds me of weak I am. How I couldn’t do anything to protect the people that I love. With Ichigo slowly losing his powers we all have no choice but to get stronger.  
  
It’s our turn to protect the world and prevent another incident like this last one. It’s our turn to give it our all and sacrifice whatever it takes to keep everyone out of harm’s way. It’s our turn...to protect Ichigo. I just wish he’d see it that way.  
  
“I’m just saying you should be a little more careful from now on Kurosaki! We don’t know when or how long it will be before you lose your spiritual powers completely! What if it happens in the middle of a hollow fight?! You could get really hurt! Try and be a little more considerate!” The Quincy screamed just inches away from orangette.  
  
“So, what am I supposed to do?! Sit and twiddle my thumbs until they go away?! Like hell I’m gonna do that!” The fiery tangerine spat back.  
  
“I didn’t say sit and do nothing. I just...let us take care of things a little more. Save what strength you have. We’re just looking out for you. We don’t like this anymore than you do.” The raven with glasses clarified. His voice softening as he continued.  
  
It wasn’t rare for them to fight, but it was rare for Uryu to use such a soft tone. He may not act like it most of the time, but just like the rest of us he really cares for him. Sometimes, I think he cares for Ichigo more than even he realizes. Ichigo has always been too dense to notice things like that though. Trust me, I know. I tried for a long time to get Kurosaki to notice me, but he never did.  
  
And that’s okay. As long as he’s happy everything will be alright. I’m sure he’ll notice someone eventually. Who knows...maybe he already did, and he just didn’t realize it. Boys are stupid that way sometimes.  
  
“Damn Uryu you keep talkin’ like that and I’m gonna have to take you out on a date.” The orangette playfully mocked, seeming to have lost interest into the previous fight. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone blush so quickly in my life. Let alone Uryu of all people. It was actually a really nice sight. He was almost as red and Renji’s hair and his glasses seemed to slightly slip down his nose.  
  
The Quincy raven quickly spun around to avoid eye contact and adjust his glasses. His hand subtly remaining near his face to cover his apparent blush. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He sputtered. “That’s hardly appropriate.”  
  
Even Chad couldn’t contain his smile at the sight of those two and Tatsuki just folded her arms and shook her head. I merely giggled. A moment later, Tatsuki sat down next to me. “Could he make it any more obvious. He should just ask Ichigo out. What’s the worst that could happen?” She mumbled.  
  
“I’m sure someone like Uryu is far too proud to just simply ask.” I smiled. “Besides, if Ichigo saw Uryu that way I’m sure we would have caught on by now.”  
  
“Ya, I guess, but he is pretty stupid you know.”  
  
“Well…” I awkwardly chuckled and flashed back to all the times I practically threw myself at him.  
  
“My point.”  
  
“He and I are just good friends.” I tried to counter but she still seemed to look unpleased. “I’m sure he’ll meet someone that gives him that special feeling that even Ichigo won’t be able to deny.”  
  
“Ya right. Who in this world could even come close to breaking something that dense? Not to mention, who in this world could put up with him? Just thinking about someone being in a relationship with him makes me feel exhausted.” She said.  
  
I just laughed, trying to picture it as well. “Even if someone did just openly confess to him, he’s too much of an idiot to know what to do afterward.” She went on.  
  
“You’re probably right.” I agreed. “Romance isn’t really his strong suit.”  
  
“Oh, I just thought of someone.” The girl beamed. “What about that red-headed hot-tempered guy? You know, the one with the ponytail.”  
  
“You mean Renji?” I clarified.  
  
“Ya, that’s the guy. He seems like he’d be a suitable candidate. They way those two are always fighting and everything. Ichigo loves that.”  
  
I hadn’t really thought about it, but she was right. Ichigo thrives off battle and loves to bicker and fight amongst his friends. It’s kind of like his way of showing affection.  
  
“I think you’re right about that last part but Renji has his eye on someone else.” I said as I looked around, not so sneaky-like, to make sure no one was listening. “Renji has a thing for Rukia.” I whispered, my hand covering the side of my mouth.  
  
“What, no way. I totally thought he had a thing for Ichigo.” She said stunned. “Well, shit there goes my only candidate. Who else is there?”  
  
Who else is there? I mean the only other person I’ve seen Ichigo get that riled up over is...I felt like my brain just short-circuited at the very thought. That crazed sadistic grin and those bloodthirsty eyes. Hair that rivaled that of sapphire and a laugh that made my insides curl. The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.  
  
They both had many times to kill each other, but they never did. It was almost like they just enjoyed fighting one another. Grimmjow even broke me out of my room to go and heal Ichigo so he could fight him. Any other espada would have just let him die, since he was an enemy.  
  
But, now that I remember the fight…  
  
“You know, now that I think about it there might have been one other.” I said quietly, casting my gaze over to the playful tangerine. “But...he’s gone now.”  
  
I guess, Ichigo and I have something in common. We both lost someone we would have liked to share more time with. I can’t believe after all this time...I didn’t even notice until now. He always seemed to come alive when he was fighting Grimmjow. It was like the two were one and the same. Connected. Just like me and Ulquiorra.  
  
After lunch, school carried on like usually, regardless of the raging storm outside. The teacher handed out a few assignments, but nothing too discouraging. When it was all finally over, and that final bell rung, I couldn’t have been happier. It wasn’t like I hated school or anything. In fact, I actually quite enjoyed it, but I had a lot on my mind and wanted to go home.  
  
Tatsuki waved goodbye as she exited the classroom whilst I gathered my things. I looked up to see tuff of orange hair standing beside me with a smile. “Hey, Orihime. It’s pretty bad out there. You sure you don’t want me to walk you home.” He offered sweetly.  
  
“No, that’s okay. You go on ahead. I still have to grab a few things.” I politely declined.  
  
“Alright, just be careful. Call me if you need anything. I mean it. It worries me that you live all alone. You positive you don’t want me to walk with you or better yet just stay at my house? At least until the storm blows over.”  
  
Kurosaki-kun is always so generous and he’s done so much for me. I couldn’t just impose. It’s just a little wind and rain. But...when he looks at me like that it’s almost hard to say no.  
  
“I promise I’ll call if I need anything.” I smiled. He nodded and went to join the others. Shortly after I headed out just the same. The wind nearly blowing me over the second I stepped outside. Luckily, I did remember to bring an umbrella so that’s a plus.  
  
But, sadly that was the only plus. For the rain seemed to have had brought about more depressing memories of my time in Hueco Mundo. And the time I spend with the green-eyed devil.  
  
Flashback:  
  
“Are you afraid?”  
  
A line that I had heard oh so many times and each time my answer remained true. I was so full of hope that my friends would come and rescue me. Even as the days went by and there was no sign of them. Still, I had faith. And when they finally crossed through the gate and I felt their reiatsu that hope only brightened.  
  
But, as I listened to the arrancar’s words and felt the slowly disappearing reiatsu of all my friends...my heart began to falter.  
  
“With your friends gone there is no one to protect you. You will die here. Alone and by yourself.”  
  
xXxXx  
  
“I don’t even understand why you care so much.”  
  
Because they’re my friends.  
  
“They should have realized that this was going to happen from the start.”  
  
No, stop it. That’s not going to happen.  
  
“Before this battle is over, all of your friends will be dead anyway.”  
  
“Stop it!”  
  
“Mere lambs to a slaughter.”  
  
I don’t know what came over me in that moment. All I remember is the pain in my hand when it struck him across the face. It was the first time...I had ever done anything like that. I just got so angry. I only wanted to prove him wrong.  
  
xXxXx  
  
“I know my friends will rescue me.” I said softly, reaching from deep within to bring my everlasting hope to the surface. A faint smile tugging at my lips as I spoke. “Because my heart...my heart is with them."  
  
“Your heart, you say. You humans always toss around that word so casually. As if it’s something you can hold in the palm of your hand. It’s a simple meaningless human delusion.”  
  
Maybe. Maybe he was right. We as humans do tend to treat that word as if it really meant nothing. But...I still can’t help this feeling that I get when I think of the people close to me. The ache in my stomach when I feel one of them is in danger. Or the butterflies I get whenever Ichigo is close to me. How can that be a meaningless delusion?  
  
“You may be right.” I started off slowly, my gaze to the floor before I looked up and became ensnared in a sea of emerald. “But, when you truly care about someone your hearts grow so close that you can’t tell the difference between them.”  
  
“Tell me, what is a heart?” He asked, raising his pale hand to place a boney finger to my chest. It was the first time he had ever touched me in such a way. Though his words may have been threatening his touch...his touch was not, but rather curious. It was as if he truly was trying to understand.  
  
“If I tore a hole through your chest, would I see it?” He continued as he raised his fingers to my eye, causing a slight shudder to my breath. “If I split open your skull...would it be there? I ask you again. Are you afraid of me?”  
  
“No...I am not afraid.” I whispered through the quivering tears. “Really...I’m not.”  
  
But in that moment...I really was and I didn’t know why.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
“I’m not afraid.” I whispered to myself.  
  
A slight shiver went up my spine as a gust of wind blew past me, nearly knocking me off my feet and causing my umbrella to fly out my hand. I watched as it disappeared out of sight and faded into the distance. Gently, I wrapped my arms around my body to shield myself from the cold, but it did little good. My body quickly became drenched and my clothes slung to my womanly figure.  
  
As I turned to face the other way I gasped at what was just probably an apparition, conjured up by my own wandering memory of the past. There, stood a man of ghostly pale skin, raven hair and beautiful green eyes. The most beautiful pair of green eyes I had ever scene. His expression blank as he cried tears of emerald. His clothes of white outlined in black whipped in the wind and his hands were shoved casually in his pockets. The rain seeming pass right through him.  
  
"Ulqui..." I stopped as the apparition turned away from me and began walking in the opposite direction. My heart ached as if it were going to burst out of my chest and tears swelled up in my eyes pouring down my face, blending with the fallen rain. "No! Please don't go!" I managed to squeal out. He didn't stop. "Please come back!" I cried as I took off after him. "Stop!" I screamed over and over again.  
  
Please. Please stop.  
  
I kept running after him. My eyes blurred from the rain and profuse crying. Suddenly, I found myself at a park surrounded by trees. I continued to splash through stumbling a few times, until I came to an abrupt halt. The apparition had stopped in the middle of a clearing. He turned ever so slightly to cast his emerald gaze back at me and then...just as I dove to reach out to him...he vanished.  
  
I looked around frantically for the apparition but...he was no longer there. I was alone. Cold, wet and muddy. All I could do was cry and sink beneath the muddy earth. Strands of dampened orange cascaded over my face as I leaned over and wept. My voice shaking with his frail breath as I quietly mourned his name.  
  
“Ulquiorra.”  
  
To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished up another chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Ichigo POV:**  
  
Time is all I have. It’s what now separates me from the others. I don’t know how much or how little I have left. All I know is that it’s going to happen whether I like it or not. I can already feel my powers slowly slipping away. Sooner or later, they’ll be gone completely. Maybe even forever.  
  
I haven’t told the others yet, that when I lose them they’ll be gone forever, but I know they can sense it. It’s why they’re overprotective of me now. Especially Uryu. It’s so strange to see him care so much. Who would’ve thought that this is how everything would have turned out? I save the world...and this is the thanks I get it return.  
  
To lose everything. Everything I worked so hard for. All that training and time spent as a Soul Reaper...for what? So, it could just be taken from me in the end? Something that I loved. It just reminded me of how cruel life can be sometimes, but…  
  
Then the faces of all my friends and family flicker inside my mind.  
  
At least, everyone is safe. That’s all that really matters. If I had the chance to go back and do it all over again, knowing this is how everything would turn out and I would lose my powers...I would still do it in a heartbeat. I would sacrifice everything if it meant everyone’s safety. That’s the type of person I am.  
  
A righteous self-sacrificing bastard. That’s what Renji says anyway. I just can’t help it. All I wanted to do was rescue my friend and save everyone else. I stopped just a few blocks away from my house to gaze up at the clearing sky, tilting my umbrella. The rain was beginning to soften, and the clouds were shifting in the breeze, revealing a bright and colorful blue.  
  
As my amber gaze drifted ever further into the heavens my mind began to wander. Suddenly, I was surrounded by white sands and a fake sky. The sands of Hueco Mundo. A place for souls who had lost their way and became hollows. A place for the seemingly unwanted.  
  
So many battles, so much pain and suffering...and so much bloodshed. Despite all my heroic deeds and everything I’ve done...My mind then drifted to the faces of the defeated. Eyes that reflected the raging tides of the ocean’s current and hair of icy sapphire....I still couldn’t save everyone.  
  
I still couldn’t save... him.  
  
I didn’t know why that bothered me so much, but it did. I often found myself reliving our final battle. I was so close to winning, so close to ending it once and for all. All I had to do...was let him fall. But for some reason, I couldn’t, and I didn’t know why.  
  
Maybe it was the pained look on his face when he realized it was all over and he had lost. Maybe it was the way his hand felt against mine or when our swords clashed. It was like for the first time, I was really beginning to understand him. See through the sadistic grin and menacing laugh.  
  
He just wanted someone strong. Someone who could stand the iron of his sword, the baring’s of his fangs, and his will to fight. Someone to trade insults with and banter back and forth with. Or maybe...I just got too attached.  
  
When everything was over, and I awoke from my coma, I went back to look for him. I thought that maybe there was still a chance that he survived, but when I got there...there was nothing left. He was gone, just like everyone else. Even Nel was nowhere to be found.  
  
All that remained were the empty ruins of Los Noches and the never-ending sea of white sand.  
  
xXxXx  
  
By the time I made it back to my house the rain had come back with a vengeance and winds that threatened to blow me away. Because this is exactly how I wanted to spend my day. In a fucking monsoon!  
  
Damn this weather. I sure hope everyone made home safely. Orihime wanted to walk home by herself. That’s not really like her. She always enjoys walking home together. Ever since she got back from Hueco Mundo she seems a little out of it. I mean, she acts normal for the most part, but I can tell something’s bothering her. I wonder if there’s something that she just isn’t telling me?  
  
I took a deep sigh of relief as I entered the Kurosaki household. Yuzu must have turned the heat on. It didn’t take me long to warm up and to shake off all that rain. Since goat face didn’t pounce me the second I walked in the door he must still be at the clinic. Which I’m not upset by in the least.  
  
“Hey Yuzu.” I greeted as I took off my jacket. She was sitting at the table doing some homework and Karin was laid out on the couch watching some lame cartoon. I could just feel the boredom radiating off of her. “Oh, hi Ichigo.” The little blonde greeted in return. “How was school?” She asked, almost mother-like.  
  
“It was alright.” I answered. “Is dad still at the clinic?”  
  
“Yes, he’ll be working late tonight, but don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be back by dinner time.” She smiled.  
  
Oh, I’m not worried. I scoffed to myself before I drew my attention to the scowling stygian haired child on the couch. “What’s up with you Karin? You seem a little mopey.” I noted.  
  
“This sucks. How am I supposed to practice will all this rain? It’ll be days before the field is even dry enough to play on.” She annoyingly cursed.  
  
I should’ve known.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’ll clear up soon.” I said before heading upstairs to my room. Once there, I quickly changed out of my wet clothes and threw them in the basket, then put on a simple black t-shirt with a pair of baggy grey sweatpants.  
  
After I was comfortable I put in my headphones and got to work on my own homework. It wasn’t much, but I wanted to get it done before dinner, so I could relax a little. Dampened strands of orange shifted over my eyes as I leaned over to gaze at my textbook.  
  
Since the battle with Aizen my hair had gotten a little longer. The ends now barely touched my traps and it had become shaggier. My bangs often fell in my face and got in the way but, I kind of liked it. It was long enough that I could tie up the top half of my hair.  
  
Yuzu offered to trim it, but--I don’t know--I guess it just sort of reminded me of my mom. She always had just beautiful long flowing hair that cascaded down her back and when the wind blew just right, it looked like something straight out of a fairytale. I don’t think I’ll let my hair get that long, but this length is nice.  
  
It’s something a little different and makes me look a little older. More mature if you will. Whenever I got bored or just wanted something to do with my hands I often found myself twirling the strands next to my eyes. I still wasn’t used to it, but it somehow made me feel a little closer to her.  
  
My skin had gotten a little tanner too. Before the storm hit every day was bright and sunny so I would spend most of time outside. After being in Hueco Mundo for so long and being surrounded by a fake sun it was nice to be out and feel the real thing.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Later that night, I could hear the whistling winds even through my headphones, drawing my attention to the window. Gently, I pulled on the wire that dangled from my ears and silenced the music. Curiously, I wandered over and cast my gaze up into the darkened sky.  
  
A thunderous roar, rumbled in the distance and lightning cracked as it lit up the night sky in a bluish hue. Storms were such a strange thing to me. Disastrous and hypnotizing to watch. The way the lightning seemed to split open the sky, creating its own rift between worlds. Much like a garganta.  
  
I watched in awe as the flashes of blue settled into a flickering light just behind the clouds. It was truly beautiful and mesmerizing to watch. I almost couldn’t look away. Not even when the face of a certain blue-haired arrancar penetrated my mind and flashed before my unsuspecting eyes.  
  
Maybe I was wrong, and he really was still out there. Maybe I just missed something or maybe...it was just wishful thinking. Every day I secretly wait. Wait for him to just burst out of the sky and demand a rematch with some snarky remark, but as of right now...it’s only just a dream.  
  
A dream that I can’t seem to just let go.  
  
Maybe I’ll try again. I’ll go back to Hueco Mundo and search for him one last time. And if he’s not there…  
  
I don’t know why I couldn’t even finish the thought. For some reason it was just too painful. I felt like I had failed him. I couldn’t protect him when he needed it most. He may have been an enemy but if it wasn’t for him, I would have died by Ulquiorra’s hand. He was the reason I survived. The sole reason I am alive today.  
  
If he hadn’t broke Orihime out just to heal me, who knows how this war could have turned out. He hated Aizen as much as the rest of us. They only reason he stayed was because deep down...he feared him. Grimmjow just wanted to be free and rule his own. Despite his fear, he still brought me back, knowing that Aizen wanted me dead.  
  
All just to fight me. To see which of us was truly the strongest. That couldn’t have been just it, could it? Why would he risk everything and put his own life on the line just for a rematch? It didn’t make any sense. Why did he choose to save me when I couldn’t even do the same for him?  
  
I sighed as I tore my gaze away from the flashing sky and returned to my desk. Reminiscing on the past isn’t going to get this homework done so I did my best to push those thoughts aside. Erasing the blue-haired espada from my mind. I will return to Hueco Mundo and continue to search for him, but that’ll have to wait another day.  
  
Right now, I need to get this math homework done before I fucking lose it. What the hell does this crap even mean? I can’t think of a single scenario where I could use this in real life. What’s the point of all this other than to piss me off?! I groaned in frustration as I smacked by head down on the desk. Couldn’t have been a reading assignment or a fucking history report. Nooo...it had to be fucking math homework.  
  
If there was ever a time for a hollow to attack, now would be fucking it. Ughhhh...where the fuck is Grimmjow when you need him?! I can’t believe math is actually makin’ me miss that bastard even more. It’s not like he was my friend or anything, but...he wasn’t really my enemy either. I mean at first, he was, but then…  
  
Why do I feel like this?  
  
My mind continued to drift even through dinner and once in bed all I did was dream. Not even in sleep could I escape the arrancar’s memory as he taunted me in my slumber.  
  
xXxXx  
  
By morning I still couldn’t get him out of my mind, which made for a rough night’s sleep. I stretched as I lazily rolled out of the covers and yawned, making my way to the window. Morning dew stilled fogged the glass, but from what I could see, it looked like it was going to be a pretty nice day.  
  
I opened it just, so I could get a better feel. The sun was brightly shining, and the sky had mostly cleared, leaving only a few clouds to occasionally hide behind. The wind had settled into a gentle breeze and the air was fairly warm. Other than everything being soaking wet, it felt amazing out.  
  
Today was gonna be a good day.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Today was a fucking horrible day.  
  
I ran into a hollow on my way to school and ended up being late. That was my second tardy this week, so I was sent to the principal's office where I got the scolding of a lifetime. It’s not like it was my fault that that hollow decided to just show up before school. What was I supposed to do, leave it alone to devour innocent human souls? Uhh, no. You’re fucking welcome I decided to take time out of my day and stop a rampaging hollow before it could eat you. Just saved your life and you didn’t even realize it.  
  
I get no recognition.  
  
“Dang it Kurosaki! That’s the second time this week you’ve been tardy. And it's only Tuesday! What was it this time?! Another run in with some thugs?! Forgot to set your alarm?! It’s always one excuse after another!” The principal screamed as he comically smacked his hand on his desk.  
  
He was such a funny looking fellow to me. I couldn’t help but not take him seriously. The way his curly toupee sat awkwardly on his head and the little round tinted glasses that covered his eyes. His bushy mustache. Or how he wore his pants to high up, hoping it would hide his oversized belly and how the buttons on his shirt seemed to just be holding on by a thread.  
  
I mean come on. You can’t honestly say you could take this guy seriously. The guy was so comical, and he had absolutely no idea. Regardless, of how he looked, he was a great principal and he was always helping the community. Overall, he was actually a really good man and did deserve some respect.  
  
But sometimes I just can’t resist.  
  
“Just overslept this time Principal. I promise it won’t happen again. By the way your hair looks really good today.” I answered as respectfully as I could without bursting into laughter.  
  
“Well it better not! Otherwise it’s detention for a we--Oh, you don’t say.” He cut off, flashing a dashing debonair smile and fluffing his wig. A tint of blush to his chubby cheeks as he adored his reflection in the window. It only took him twenty-three seconds this time to catch on to my sarcasm. In mid-sentence nonetheless. I’m impressed.  
  
“Well.” He chuckled, still admiring himself. “I did happen to switch shampoos and I have a great stylist down on--Grrr! Dang it Kurosaki! If you don't get out of my office before I tear you a new one!” He cursed at me.  
  
“Okay, okay. Take it easy. I really meant it this time.” I came back, trying but failing to hold in the soft chuckle that escaped my ever-increasing smile. It didn’t work. Luckily, I made it to the door before he got his hands on a textbook and threw it at me. “OUT!”  
  
Maybe today didn’t start off as bad as I thought. I mused to myself as I made my way back to class.  
  
“Ah, thank you for joining us Mr. Kurosaki.” The teacher dully responded to my entrance as I took my seat near the window earning a couple of menacing stares, but mainly from Uryu sitting on the other side of the classroom.  
  
It’s good to be back.  
  
xXxXx  
  
It was nice to have something to take my mind off of Grimmjow, at least for a little while anyway. Later for lunch, Chad, Uryu, and I went to eat on the roof, while Orihime stayed in the classroom to eat with Tatsuki.  
  
Not two steps out of the fucking door and Uryu was already scolding like some sort of child. “How many times do I have to tell you do just let us or that useless Afro shinigami take care of things for once?!”  
  
Ugh, not this again.  
  
“It’s not like I planned on it. I just happened to be the one closest at the time.” I answered unenthused.  
  
“That’s no excuse! Every time you use your powers your reiatsu weakens more and more.” He argued.  
  
“He’s right Ichigo.” The usually quiet Chad chimed in.  
  
“Aw, not you too.” I sighed.  
  
“Please, just let us help a little more. I’m not asking to stop saving others, just gave us a chance so you can save your strength for when we may need it most.” He finished.  
  
Normally, I argue but Chad was different. He had a way of putting things that made me take a step back and rethink what I’m doing. Chad had always been by my side. He’s never once looked down on me or scolded me for my decisions. He may have been quiet, but he was a really good friend.  
  
“Alright, fine.” I sighed in defeat. “I’ll try and be more careful and let you guys help out more.”  
  
“Oh, so you listen to whatever Sadou tells you, but shun everything I say. That’s just great.” The enraged Quincy interjected. “This whole time, I’ve been telling you to--”  
  
“That’s because he has a nicer way of putting it.” I interrupted, snatching him by the center of his uniform and bringing him with an inch of my face. For some reason this always shut him up for a minute as his cheeks always reddened and his glasses to slip.  
  
“Oh, forget it.” He said quietly, casting his gaze away from mine in an almost embarrassment manor as I released his jacket. “At least we’re all on the same page now.” The blushing raven finished as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
I wonder why he always does that. Huh. Weird. I never took Uryu for the embarrassed type but lately it seems to be getting worse whenever we’re around each other. Maybe I’ll ask Orihime sometime. She always notices weird stuff like this.  
  
To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far! Next Chapter is another Orihime POV:


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**  
  
**I just thought I'd let every know who happens to be following this story that it is far from over. I've just been really busy working on another story for a different fic. It was getting kind of hard to go back and forth between the two worlds. So sorry, it's taking so long for another update but don't give up on it lol. I'm sure I'll have another chapter up in no time:)**  
  
**While you're waiting please feel free to check out my other Bleach fanfic called STRANGE SENSTATION. A Yaoi staring Ichigo x Grimmjow. Also a Orihime x Ulquiorra fic titled VOICE OF AN ANGEL. And if you like Naruto I have plenty of NaruSasu fics. Just click on my page. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
